A Falling Flower
by NooneButAlix
Summary: (Was 'You Don't Uderstand') Flora isn't your normal 16 year old girl. She loves her music and feels safe around it. Why would she need to feel safe, well Flora has a abusive past which no one knows about. What happens when she meets Helia after an encounter with the popular girl, or bully. Will Helia be able to show her how valuable life really is or will her world crumble?
1. Introduction

You Don't Understand

YOU KNOW WHAT I'M BACK MY PURDY FANFICTION BUTTERFLIES AND I HAVE A NEW STORY FOR ALL OF YOU! I'm also very sorry...I've just been caught up with school, fangirling over youtubers and them following/liking/commenting on my pictures on instagram (I'm actually pretty good friends with one of them..his YouTube is HairJordan...but his name is Chris...he followed me...I threw my phone...and screamed...a lot...) I've been enjoying my favorite bands/singers...and I recently discovered my drawing abilities...my art teacher saw my drawings and said I should become a art major next year...also I'm now official a 7th grader and it's actually not that...cool...me and my friend Lina don't really talk to anyone but each other and sit in the back of the room in theater class being loners and talking about MCR...or MyChemicalRomance...and other bands...

Anyways information for this story...it is not a regular love story...and Flora will not be the Flora we all know and love (although season 7 Flora and Helia drama). There will be cutting, bullying, love, suicidal thoughts, crazy shit, use of the wonderful words such as the one I just used, crying, and more sad shit that will most likely make you cry... Helia will be in there as well... I am listening to the saddest song on earth right now (which is Helena by MyChemicalRomance...let me tell you why...March 26,2013 MCR broke up...they had their last show in Mexico... The last song they performed was...Helena...the last lyrics of the song "So long and goodnight"... Put it together...last lyrics...last song...last performance...but it's all good because it is believed by all killjoys that they will be back by 12 years...) Also...I will be trying to update 'Love On the Run' soon...and I will be starting the first chappie of this story as soon as possible... Don't wanna leave y'all waiting... But yeah...

I'M BACK! AND HAPPY BUT ALSO CRYING BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING SAD SONG OR SHOULD I SAY MCRIYING YEAH I SAID THAT!

Ok bye... 


	2. Chapter 1: How It Began

You Don't Understand

I'm back...too lazy to go right a Summer Note so...LET'S GET TO IT SHALL WE, MY PURDY FANFICTION BUTTERIES!

Chapter one How It Began

Flora's Pov*

I look down at my wedding ring, then at the bridge in front of me. I step up, looking down at my death puddle down below. Well I guess you're probably wondering why I'm doing this, hell do you even know WHAT I'm doing? I guess I should tell you.

Let's go back to when I was, I don't know, about 16? Pretty sure all the shit happened there.

August 26

Flora's Pov*

I scream as my father throws a plate me, running I watch as it shatters into pieces. I look up to see him storming towards me. What the fuck did I do? Nothing! I did absolutely nothing, so why is he grabbing me? I- I'm pulled from my thoughts when he slaps me, causing me to fall to the floor. He beats me for about 10 minutes with me being helpless. He got up and left the house, finally! I crawl up and lock the door before going to the bathroom. I look at my 'Wrist are for bracelets not cutting' wristband, and flip it over to pull my blade out. Don't worry, it's normal...just different reasons each time. I start to drag it, unaffected by it. I slowly start to hum 'Scars' by SayWeCanFly (Summer's Note: also guys I will be putting the exact artist and song titles, and it would be great if you look them up. You should look this one up right now and listen while you read it...it will make since). I start to go faster and deeper. After 5 minutes of this process, I wipe up the blood with a towel. I sigh knowing tomorrow, he will be back, also knowing it will be Monday and the first day of school. "Fuck." I whisper putting my face in my hands.

August 27

Flora's Pov*

I get up, but peacefully this time. What the hell? Normally my dad would be screaming at me to get up. Oh well, that doesn't matter. Honestly I could care less if my father was dead, already have a...dead mom. A tear falls from my eye, 'Fuck Flora you said you wouldn't bring her up', sorry just thinking to myself. I dry my tears and get up, making up my bed.

I take out my Peirce The Veil sweater and black skirt. I put them on ignoring all of my scars and slide on my black converse. I fix up my hair to wear my fringe covers my eye and put my PTV(pierce the veil) bow on. I grab my phone, earbuds and bookbag. Running downstairs and out of the door. I plug in my earbuds and log into Spotify. Starting my playlist I listen to 'Knives And Pens' by Black Veil Brides. I get so caught up in my music that I don't pay attention to where I'm going. Too embarrassed to say what exactly happen so let's just say I'm on the ground. I look up to see a pair of dark blue eyes. "Sorry, I-I have to go!" I say and quickly run pass him. "Wai-" he stops, probably noticing that I'm gone.

It's gonna be a long day.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT MY PURDY FANFICTION BUTTERFLIES? Long enough to make up for my absence or um..."Death of a fangirl moment". You guys could find 'Scars' and 'Knives and Pens' on YouTube, soundcloud, iTunes, Spotify so it shouldn't be that hard. I thought 'Eh it's thanksgiving, they have to be thankful that I'm back, right?' Idk...y'all just keep being you. New chappie when I can. 


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay

You Don't Understand

NEW CHAPPIE LET'S GO!

Chapter 2 I'm Not Okay

August 27 Flora's Pov*

That was so embarrassing...I sigh when 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by MCR came on. I finally made it to school and went straight to my locker.

"Hey emo brat!" I hear a voice say. I'll let you all know, my phone volume is all the way up so I wouldn't be able to hear that annoying voice. The only way how I heard her was because she yanked my earbuds out of my ear. Have to go through this shit again.

This girl is Bloom (S/N: Three words...DEAL WITH IT) and she has been my bully since I first moved here. She grabs my shoulders and pushes me against my locker. I wince in pain, I mean these lockers fucking hurt and it doesn't help when you have bruises from your abusive father.

"Aww did I hurt the poor emo, I'm so sorry..." Bloom says, then she kicks me. Causing me to fall to the floor. "Not." She finishes, calling her friends Sky and Riven over. No...not them again.

"Her again, lots of fun." Riven says cracking his knuckles. Then punches me and sooner or later Sky joins in. People start to laugh. Really? They're laughing at my pain.

'To be a joke and look'

I yelp in pain. I think this time I might actually not make it. I wait for another punch when...nothing, absolutely nothing. What is going on...

'Another line without a hook'

I look up to see those same blue eyes from before... Why is he helping me?

"Sky...leave her, alone." He growls towards him.

"Sorry, we were just having fun." Riven says. The guy seems to get a bit more angrier.

"I said...leave her...alone!" Woah, why is he doing this.

"Fine sorry...party pooper." Riven mumbles as him and everyone else leaves. He kneels in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinch, I can't really trust anyone.

"Are you okay?" He asks, but his voice is much calmer, inviting, friendly.

"N-no..." I stutter as I begin to cry. He holds me close as I cry in his chest.

'I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!'

I continue to cry, not sure what to do.

'I'm not okay'

August 27 Last Bell Flora's Pov*  
I sit in class as the last bell rings. Apparently I have my first class with that one guy. I sigh as the teacher starts talking about math. We're supposed to be taking notes but, I'm not really paying attention. I doodle in my notebook when I replay what had just happened. I tear up a bit.

"Um...Ms. Griffin...can I go to the um...bathroom?" I ask stuttering. "Fine, but don't take too long." I rush out of the classroom and into the bathroom. So many people watched as I ran out of the room. When i get to the bathroom, that's when I break down.

'Forget about the dirty looks,'

I take out my blade and raise my sleeve. I then remember some more things from my past. My ex...he ruined my life back at my old school.

'The photographs your boyfriend took,'

I glide the sharp piece of metal against my wrists. He was the only one who understood me. When he suddenly starts throwing it all in my face. What happened?

'You said you read me like a book,'

It was over. I'm over him. I also gave up on love (S/N: future song reference for future chappie). Anything that had to deal with him, gone.

'But the pages all are torn and frayed.'

I count 32...32 new cuts for my collection. But I feel much better now. I walk out and see him again.

"Flora...are you ok?" He asks once again.

'I'm okay, I'm okay!'

"Perfectly fine...now." I answer back.

'I'm okay, now.'

"I don't think you're ok." What is his problem.

'But you really need to listen to me,'

"No listen to me,"

'Because I'm telling you the truth,'

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth..."

"No Flora, you're not!"

'I mean this, I'm okay!'

"I'm okay!" I raise my voice a bit although it starts cracking.

'Trust me.'

"I am, trust me." I say to him. But am I lying to myself? Am I really okay? What is going on with me?

"Flora, I'm gonna ask one more time... Are you okay?" He asks.

'I'm not o-fucking-kay.'

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I'm not fucking okay." I drop to my knees. Before they hit the floor, he catches me. I cry again. What is my life?

"Just let it out." He says calmly, rubbing my back. Wait, what's his name?

"Wh-who are you, why are you helping me?' I ask, because I'm generally confused.

"My name is Helia, I'm 17, and I'm helping you..because you're broken." Helia? That's a nice name. Maybe this is our opportunity to officially meet.

"Tell me more, Helia...please?" I ask as I calm down. Him still rubbing my back.

"Well I was born in..." He continues to go on. He seems like a great person. And seems real. But can I trust him?

*Chappie End*

DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! HOPE YOU DID!

Info: anything like 'blank' means lyrics from a song. In this case I used 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' by MyChemicalRomance. Look it up, real good song.

Peacies my Purdy Fanfiction Butterflies. 3


	4. Update Soon My Purdy Butterfrees

Ok...I'll be updating soon my Purdy Fanfiction Butterfrees...just gotta draw something for my best friend,Lina, then tomorrow I have school and afterwards I have a orchestra concert I have to play, and then I have exams next week and I'll hopefully will be moving before Christmas... And then I'll try to update.

I went to Hot Topic yesterday...

SO NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS... MUCH BAND-TEES...SUCH MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE...

I basically asked for every band T-shirt in there...especially the MCR onces...and the hoodies...and the sweaters...oops...

K bye...Purdy Fanfiction Butterfrees... 


	5. Chapter 3: Society (Part One)

**_Heeeeeelllllllo sorry I'm back, been awhile. So on Monday in my World History class whilst taking notes, I had a *gasp* EXISTENTIALCRISIS! The phandom knows what I mean, anyways it was because of this thing that was like 'It's better to be feared instead of loved because you are more accepted' and today in the same class I had another existential crisis when I was thinking of the Twenty One Pilots logo_** ** _-/ and how it stands for being different and not part of society in my opinion because Tyler Joseph's way of explaining what the logo means is that it meant something to him, if it means something to you then that's what it means, basically it means whatever you want it to mean. Thinking of this got me to have Teenagers by My Chemical Romance stuck in my head. So I decided to write this short or long chapter for you and I will try my best to get at least 3 chapters up today. I am writing as I go so sorry if it doesn't make sense. This is only part 1 and it will all be in Flora's Pov. Hope you enjoy it._**

 **Flora's Pov**

 _'Society. It's what we are. Some people want to fit in with society, and some want to be in their own. Not only that but society tries to make us fit in. Be the same. Alike, not unique, no variety, live under the same rules and- and if you don't fit in, they will make sure of it. And if they don't get you, they will try so hard to kill you. Well not physically, but verbally. And trust me, it hurts...a lot. I go through it everyday, every minute and, and I can't seem to escape! I just don't, I don't want to be like them. If I was then I would be-'_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a noise, I look around and find nothing...weird. It's time for me to wake up anyways. Oh and it's been a month since I've met Helia, we've become close friends **(A/N: this time skip is necessary ok? I can't think of anything)**. I've been seeing my therapist a lot more now, thanks to him. I get up to change and take my pills and the usual routine, except without waking up to a scream in my ear telling me to wake up and how much of a slut I am. My dad isn't here, I don't know why, he just got up and left. I'm not complaining, it's a bit nice, I mean until I leave for school.

I sigh, school. Where society wants you to fit in the most. Have I mentioned how I don't fit in with society at all? Now I have. I look at the time, no breakfast again I guess. I run out the door and straight to school, avoiding cars of course. Once I'm there, I brace for what is always up ahead.

 _'Slut' 'whore' 'bitch' 'loser'_ Things, I've heard before. **(A/N: Now is a good time to start playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance)**

 _'They're gonna clean up you looks with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you.'_

I've lied so many times, but they've lied more. Say I'm beautiful only for them to try to fix me. They know every lie in the book.

 _'Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son, so they could watch all the things you do.'_

This school has many problems, shootings, stalkers, bullies. And me, the depressed girl on drugs **(A/N: btw pills are also known as drugs)**. I walk down the hallway, everyone smirking at me, like always. I knew what was coming, it always does.

 _'Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, cause they've got methods of keeping you clean.'_

Suddenly I feel a tug at my hair. It was as if my head would rip off. I yelped, feeling a punch. I couldn't get up, they kept hitting and kicking me. Then I'm pulled into the bathroom, and I hear something light up. Like a match striking. I felt a sting and look down. Whoever they are, they're trying to set me on fire. I get up and move as far away as possible. Then I'm hit in the head with what seemed to be a pipe from the sink. I wanted to make it out alive, but I'm far from convinced that I will. Then, it all went black.

 _'They're gonna rip off your head, your aspirations to shreds. Another cog in the murder machine.'_

I'm on the ground where I was left. I get up, well try. It hurts. Like you were burned, stabbed, and cut up. I had to get up and go back out there, no matter how scared I am. They're only teens, like me, but more violent. I walk out, I know I look horrible and that I'm bleeding. They don't try to get help or ask what happen, they only stare. I'm sure they know what happened because sooner or later everyone is laughing.

 _'Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed'_

I look down at myself, and notice how horribly I really look. My converse were torn, my black jeans were torn, burned, and ripped. My shirt was covered in blood...

 _My blood._

Suddenly the laughing stops, and I'm attacked. But this time not by a beat down, but a hug. I know who it is they're the only one who does care. I tear up, then I just let it all out. Helia. Always there when I need him. I remember this, it was a month ago all over again. This stance, same reason. To comfort me.

"Shh Flora. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"How sure are you about that?"

 _'So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.'_

"Well, enough to know that as long as I'm here with you then you'll be okay." He replied. I sniffed and tried to wipe my tears away but he grabs my wrist before I get the chance.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. Wanna hear a story?" I look up to see him smile but still has a look of worry. I give a small nod.

"Well, there was a society where everyone was different. No one wanted to fit in, everyone wanted to be different. This society, it never tried to make others similar. It was a society of uniqueness..."


	6. Chapter 4: Society (Part Two)

**_Hello again, and yes I'm sorry. I had promised three new chapters yesterday and never got to it because I decided to do homework for once. Anyways currently in English class atm. I've been getting some reviews (on fanfiction. net for those reading this on Wattpad) about you liking chapters but wanting them to be longer. You see when I type, it looks like I'm writing a lot and I don't want to end up writing too much. But yeah, I'll try my best. Anyways this is part two to the last chapter. It will probably contain the second half of Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and will be in Helia's Pov. It will be similar to Flora's Pov as well. Also realized how I didn't have the story's date on there like the other ones, but it is September 27th seeing that the month before was August. It is the same day as last one and it starts off before school similar to the last chapter. Enjoy your reading._**

 **Helia's Pov**

 **September 27th**

 _'A society as a whole was...well, different. No difference in people though. Difference in minds. Different ways of making society the same. The one similarity: You end on the ground hurt while they walk away satisfied. Hurt because one: you stayed different from society, or two: you became society. How? Well you wouldn't be you, you'd be dying inside. Not only that but you too will try to fix it. In a bad way. Society should be unique, not ordinary. Variety, not uniformity. Rare, not common. Different, but in a way where the world doesn't fall apart. Rules with freedom. Freedom sounds nice.'_

I stare at my hands, sitting on my bed. I don't know why I'm thinking these thoughts. I get up, already dressed and head out of my room. I grab an apple while saying goodbye to my uncle and then straight to school. When I get there I immediately look for Flora. I look around and I noticed that everyone are in their own groups. Each talking among themselves looking towards the bathrooms. Names being said, awful names. Someone not fitting in.

 _'The boys and girls in the cliques, the awful names never stick. You're never gonna fit in much kid.'_

Then I hear it. The name of who they're all talking about... Flora. Suddenly a crash is heard from the bathroom. At that moment I knew exactly what was happening.

 _'But if you're troubled and hurt, what you've got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did!'_

Riven. That was who walked out of the bathroom. Hands bloody with a smirk on his face. I was done with his shit. Clenching my fists, I ran straight towards him. Hell yeah I was scared of him, but I am not going to let him get away for what he might have did to Flora.

 **Helia's Pov**

 **September 27th**

 **30 minutes later**

I get up, fists still clenched and scratches all over them. I look behind my shoulder and see Riven getting up from the with the help of some friends, probably going to the nurse. Everyone is scattered now. When I turned my head back around, I was scared. Scared of what may happen, of the ones around me, and mostly...I'm scared for Flora. I have no idea of what may have happened.

 _'They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.'_

A door opens. Silence. Then, laughing. I look up and see Flora. She was bleeding and her clothes were all messed up. **(A/N: next sentence will go with the line** ** _'What you got under your shirt, will make them pay for the thing that they did!'_** **)**

"Everyone stop and leave!" I yelled. Everyone did what I said. They could care less about what happened. Soon everyone is in their classes, except for me. I look at Flora again. She's looking at the ground. I run up to her, pulling her into a hug as soon as I get there. She doesn't try to fight, she knows exactly who it is. Sooner or later, she's crying. I rub the back of her head. This same thing happened a month ago, August 27th, when we met.

"Shh Flora. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"How sure are you about that?"

"Well, enough to know that as long as I'm here with you then you'll be okay." I reply. She goes to wipe her tears but I grab her wrist before she gets the chance to.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. Wanna hear a story?" I smile as she looks up at me. She gives a slight nod before I continue.

"Well, there was a _society_ where everyone was _different_. No one wanted to fit in, everyone wanted to be _different_. This _society_ , it never tried to make others _similar_. It was a _society_ of _uniqueness_. _Variety_ , not _uniformity_. _Rare_ , not _common_. _Different_ , but in a way where the world doesn't fall apart. Rules with _freedom_. Yeah... _freedom._ Has a nice ring to it." I chuckle a bit. _Freedom_. She smiles at me. I love it when she smiles. It brightens up the room even though she has the darkest past. It's so sad that not everyone can see. And for me to be someone that gets to experience it, is so amazing.

''Come with me.'' I had an idea. Making my smile even bigger. I grab her hand and pull her with me.

''Where are we going?'' I sigh, I love the sound of her voice, especially when she's all happy. Happiness. I stop, turning around to face her.

''You see I can't answer that for the fact that I have no idea. Just gonna let you know that it is going to be far away from here.'' I turn back around, not giving her enough time to reply. As soon as we get outside I go straight into my car.

 ** _K chapters like this make me happy that I have a phone so that I could look at previous chapters and/or if it's a chapter with one Pov and the other chapter is the same time as the one before (like this) then I could look back and forth. Anyways there are so many chapter references in this chapter and these are the ones:_**

 ** _'Freedom'_**

 ** _'Silence'_**

 ** _'Smile'_**

 ** _'Happiness'_**

 ** _Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I will be trying to get the next chapter done and up today. It will be called 'Silence.' I like the idea of giving you guys the title of a new chapter and a part of that chapter and see if you guys could guess what it is going to be about so something like this:_**

 ** _Chapter Name:_** ** _Silence_**

 ** _Preview:_** ** _We were currently driving down a street. We discovered that the car's radio wasn't working so it was completely silent. I never liked the idea of being in silence. It gives me the opportunity of thinking. My thoughts going too far._**

 ** _So who's Pov do you think it is? What do you think the chapter will be about. If you're a guest then please put your name so that I know who you are if I ever reply to a question._**

 ** _Also follow my:_**

 ** _Instagram Accounts:_**

 ** _Personal:_**

 ** _Phan Account: Bloodymamesvalentine_**

 ** _LGBTQ+ Account: 99bottlesofqueer_**

 ** _Tumblr:_** ** _sassygeememe_**

 ** _Wattpad:_** ** _Summer Bandtrash_** ** _{for fanfiction. net readers}_**

 ** _Fanfiction. Net:_** ** _sassygeememe (if you can't find it then look for SummerGurl2255)_** ** _{for Wattpad readers}_**


	7. Chapter 5: Silence

**Hey guys, so these next three chapters will be quite short. They all tie together pretty well and are based around songs by the band Twenty One Pilots. This first one is based off their song** ** _Car Radio._** **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Flora's Pov**

 **September 27th**

 **Inside Helia's Car**

I watched as Helia tries to turn on the radio. We were in his car, he had some idea that I still don't know about. I sigh, I didn't mind car rides, driving around peacefully as the music played in the back.

 _But no music is another thing._

"Dammit." I looked up confused.

''What is it?'' I asked him. He seemed to still be struggling with the radio.

''The radio is broken.'' I tensed up. I couldn't stand being in complete silence. It left me thinking and no music to distract me.

''Looks like we'll just drive around in silence." Those were the words I was afraid of hearing. I sighed again, looking out window.

"Okay." It was all I said, until we started driving out of the lot and away from hell.

 **30 Minutes Later**

 **Flora's Pov**

We were currently driving down a street. Ever since we discovered that the car's radio wasn't working so it was completely silent. I never liked the idea of being in silence. It gives me the opportunity of thinking. My thoughts going too far. I try to think of positive things but it never works.

 _'I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate.'_

I start to think of everything that's happened today. _He burned me._ The bathroom was filled with smoke when it happened, making it harder to breathe. It was horrible. It was something so serious.

 _'They fill with fire, exhale desire, I know it's dire. My time today.'_

I continue to let my mind wonder off. How would it be if I _was_ set on fire completely. Burning in utter hell.

 _'I have these thoughts, so often I ought, to replace that slot with what I once bought. Cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence.'_

I was thinking of...violent things. A tear falling from my eye. I hated this feeling. The feeling of having no pride, because I needed a distraction. The quietness killing me. Forced into feeling this. I dart my eyes over to the Helia's hands on the steering wheel.

 _'Sometimes quite is violent. I find it hard to hide it. My pride is no longer inside, it's on my sleeve. My skin will scream, reminding me of who I killed inside my dream. I hate this car that I'm driving, there's no hiding for me.'_

 _'I'm forced to deal with what I feel, there is no distraction to mask what is real. I could pull the steering wheel.'_

I slowly moved my hand and placed it on the wheel. Helia turned his head towards me. We were on an empty road so there weren't any cars anywhere.

 _'I have these thoughts, so often I ought, to replace that slot with what I once bought. Cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence.'_

He stopped the car and looked at me in the eyes. I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Flora, what's wrong?" I let go of the wheel. Unable to find my voice, Helia notices and pulls me into a hug, swaying side to side. I slowly drift off to sleep.

 ** _Next chapter shall be up soon. Not sure how long this ended up being. I also didn't use all of Car Radio so you could check the song out yourself._**

 ** _Also follow my:_**

 ** _Instagram Accounts:_**

 ** _Personal:_**

 ** _Phan Account: Bloodymamesvalentine_**

 ** _LGBTQ+ Account: 99bottlesofqueer_**

 ** _Tumblr:_** ** _sassygeememe_**

 ** _Wattpad:_** ** _Summer Bandtrash_** ** _{for fanfiction. net readers}_**

 ** _Fanfiction. net:_** ** _sassygeememe (if you can't find it then look for SummerGurl2255)_** ** _{for Wattpad readers}_**


	8. Chapter 6: Asleep

**_Hey again. So this chapter will go along with the last one and is based on Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots and will be starting in the middle of the song to the end, skipping the first two verses and choruses. Helia will be mumbling the song. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _'Wordywordywordy': song "playing" just not actually heard by the characters._**

 ** _"Songsongsong": just singing, they're singing the song._**

 **September 27th**

 **Helia's Pov**

And like that, she's asleep. I sighed, putting her in her seat gently. I stare at her for awhile before starting the car back up. I started noticing allow the small potholes. I look at Flora one more time before driving, this time focusing more on the holes.

I start to tap a beat on the steering wheel. **(A/N: If you go and fast forward to about 1:23 in the song then that's where the beat should be. I'm in English class so I'm looking at a lyric video so that I could tell you guys where to hear that specific beat since it's different from the beginning of the song.)** I soon find myself mumbling a song that I was sure that Flora knew.

 _"You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time. But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine."_

I sigh again as I drive over another hole. Flora was still sound asleep, her head only moving a bit. Stupid government, although I don't pay much taxes, the least they could do was fill in all the holes. Especially with everything about people falling into them.

 _"I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government. For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement."_

I stopped at a useless stop sign. Useless because of there being no one here. Ever. I stare at Flora remembering what happened earlier.

 _"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul."_

I sung softly, smiling as I watch her sleep **(A/N: k it sounded better in my head...now it sounds creepy)**. So much things could've happened and this was the path I chose. I'm so happy that I've met Flora **(A/N: OH MI GAWD I ALMOST TYPED 'FLOWER' INSTEAD OF 'FLORA!' SLOW DOWN HELIA, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF MAYBE LIKING HER YET CX!)**. If I didn't I'd probably still be friends with Riven, Sky, and Bloom. She has made me so happy and helped me see that not everything went the right way. See the real world. It's my time to show her the fantasy part.

 _'But it takes someone to come around and show you how.'_

 _"She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. She's the tear in my heart, take me higher, than I've ever been."_ I'm going to be completely honest. But after a month, I think I might like Flora.

 ** _ONE MORE TO GO!_**

 ** _Also follow my:_**

 ** _Instagram Accounts:_**

 ** _Personal:_**

 ** _Phan Account: Bloodymamesvalentine_**

 ** _LGBTQ+ Account: 99bottlesofqueer_**

 ** _Tumblr:_** ** _sassygeememe_**

 ** _Wattpad:_** ** _Summer Bandtrash_** ** _{for fanfiction. net readers}_**

 ** _Fanfiction. net:_** ** _sassygeememe (if you can't find it then look for SummerGurl2255)_** ** _{for Wattpad readers}_**


	9. Chapter 7: Ride

**_~NOTICE: I Wrote This Two Days Ago And Had Put It On Wattpad But Not On Here, I'm Sorry I Procrastinated~_**

 ** _I'm sorry this was supposed to be up the same day as 'Asleep' but I didn't do it cx. I procrastinate too much sorry. Anyways we left off with Helia somewhat confessing his feelings but to you...well actually it was Flora because it's her telling the story... I'll explain later. The song used for this chapter is Ride by Twenty One Pilots. Tøp is having a Skeleton Clique Art Poster contest and I just finished my entry. Wattpad users I shall attach it there ^ and I will be posting it on Bloodymamesvalentine on Instagram. Kayla is also doing it so you could vote for her's if you want to. Anyways LETS START THIS CHAPTEEEERRRRR!_**

 **September 27th**

 **Helia's Pov**

It's been an hour and Flora has woken up. I also managed to get my radio fixed. As soon as I turn it on, we are blasted with music.

 _'Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride, oh I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my-'_

 _"Ride!"_ We both sung along to the song. It appears that we were both big Twenty One Pilots fans.

 _"'I'd die for you,' that's easy to say. We have a list of people we would take. A bullet for them, a bullet for you, a bullet for everybody in this room,"_ We continued. This song was really fun to sing along to.

"I mean technically we're in a car more than in a room." Flora says. I started chuckling, she was in fact right.

 _'Oh, oh I'm falling'_

 **September 27**

 **Flora's Pov**

I felt so much better now. No silence to keep me focused on my dark thoughts. I look towards Helia to see him mumbling the words. He looked towards me, smiling and I smile back.

This is now one of the best drives ever.

 **Back To Helia's Pov**

She smiled, looking much happier than earlier. I feel like I should tell her...

"Hey Flora?"

"Yes?" She replied with. I stopped, taking my foot of the pedal as well. Is it the right thing to do? To tell her how I actually feel?

 _'I've been thinking too much, I've been thinking too much. I've been thinking too much, I've been thinking too much. Help me. I've been thinking too much, I've been thinking too many, I've been thinking too much. Help me. I've been thinking too much, I've been thinking too much, I've been thinking too much'_

I turned my head to look at her. Her green eyes glowing as night came. I place my hand on the back of my neck, rubbing it.

 _'Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride, oh I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my'_

"I think...I might like you."

"I think I like you too." At that moment, I placed my lips on hers. She seemed hesitant but kissed back. I feel her smiling into the kiss as well.

 _'Ride! Taking my time on my, oh oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my._ '

As we pulled apart, the song was coming to an end **(A/N: Now...the night, is coming to an end...OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH...sorry that's apart of another Tøp song)**.

 _"I've been thinking too much. Help me. I've been thinking too much. Help me."_ I song along to the last part. I pull Flora into a hug. I've finally told her my feelings. Wait, are we officially dating now? I mean we kissed but, does it really make it official?

"Flora, will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up, smiling at me. Never have I ever seen her so happy.

"We could give it a shot." I kiss her again, a bit more passionately. This has been the best ride ever.

 ** _Sorry it's short. I was in World History. I hope you enjoyed it though. I don't have school tomorrow so I will try to get another chapter in. I will also be trying to get some in. The thing is that I have future chapters going on in my head, and then an alternate ending that would be more of a one shot. But yeah. To explain what I said earlier. First reread the beginning of the first chapter. K Flora is telling the story, I was going to wait till the end of the story but I'd probably forget. The whole thing is told by Flora, for there to be Helia point of views, Flora has to know. They won't keep secrets in their relationship. So basically it's just Flora and the songs telling the story but me also breaking the fourth wall in a way...yep_**

 ** _Wattpad users please vote and comment_**

 ** _Fanfiction. net users please favorite and review_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _I feel like a YouTuber now..._**


	10. Not An Update, But Is Srs Bsns

**_Hey guys, this isn't an update but I was wondering if I should do a small QnA? I have my phone with me so I could write from there. And I've also been getting some questions from Guest users and I wouldn't mind answering them or any other questions. Go ahead and leave some questions if you'd like and I'll check up at maybe 5-6 pm my time so if you don't know then Toledo, Ohio time (and if you're in Canada then you should be lined up with Toledo from what I've learned from my Canadian Internet friends.) but yep. I'm home sick and I'm bored and I would like to interact with you guys some more. Also it doesn't matter how many questions you ask, there's no limit. Bye love you all._**


	11. Chapter 8: Come Over Now

This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Kayla. I love her so much. Sorry for the wait guys but I hope you enjoy it. I know it could be hard with a long distance relationship and not being able to call or skype but ye...I wanted to let her know that I love her. This is based of the song 'Talk Me Down' by Troye Sivan.

Flora's Pov

Along A Bridge

October 7th

You know that feeling you get sometimes?

The one of feeling wanted.

Accepted.

Loved.

Those were three thoughts that I never thought I'd feel. Ever.

We've been dating for awhile but I was on a trip visiting my grandparents. I was in Ohio and he was back in Texas.

16 hours. The distance between from us. I would never be able to run from here to there. It was impossible.

There was something worse too. Two things actually. There was no Internet or service here.

No skype.

No phone calls.

Nothing.

It was hard. I just wanted to lay with him, hold his hands again. I couldn't, forget that, I can't bare the thought of how far we are from each other! I look around seeing all these couples enjoying themselves when...all I need is to hold him in my arms.

Helia(kayla)has made me feel wanted. Like I was need and have a purpose. If I never met him, I wouldn't be talking. Walking, smiling, standing, listening! Breathing. I could look into his eyes and be calm again. But all I want now is to hear his voice again. That's all I ask for. But also...maybe to just hug him, leave with him for home. Talk to him, be listened to. To be heard and cared about in a way where he will understand. Walking along this bring...I've notice the things I could do...but also what I could think and hear. The birds, the wind, the waves of the water. I know one thing I would love to do. Hold his hand, look at him in the eyes and say those three words I treasure so much:

I love you

I know it's a short chapter but I really needed to get a chapter up for you guys.


	12. I'm Not Just One

Ok it's important that you guys know this. Now last chapter I mentioned how it was dedicated to my girlfriend, Kayla, who I am in a long distance relationship with. I'm genderfluid, which means my gender varies. I'm not just male or female, but also neutrois, and other non-binary identities. I feel more comfortable with a non-binary identities, such as neutrois, I mostly go by They/Them/Their but can also go by either She/Her or He/Him. Which is why I go by Alix instead of Summer now. Although I like going by Alix I do have to be noticed as Summer sometimes because I have yet to come out to my mom, same with my relationship with Kayla. My mom is the kinda person who has gay/homo friends but doesn't want their child homo or anything not straight. She also believes that people should stay as their original(?) genders. Such as ftm (female trans male) should stay as female because that is how they were born. But ye, I wanted to clear up any misconceptions, I have my pronouns in my bio and they might change every now and then. Love you guys and please check out my story "1,111 Miles" It's about me and Kayla.


	13. Chapter 9: A Free-write with references

_Hey, sorry for the long wait. Tons of stuff have been going on._

 _By "tons of stuff have been going on" I mean "the most tiny amount of work and a ton of procrastination" So ye, sorry about that. Anyways I have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter actually. It's just sorta a free-write, which is something I've learned from one of my favorite youtubers/creators, KickThePj aka Pj Liguori. He was doing one of his infamous (on his channel) Q n A's known as a "Slurp" where he was asked, "Pj, what do I do when I want to write but have no creativity?" Or something along those lines, but he replied with free-writing, which is when you write whatever comes into your head. So this isn't really an official chapter, bUT I feel bad for having the ones who enjoy the story wait so long for a chapter or more. I'll try to have this connect up to the last chapter the best I can. I just haven't really been having much inspiration or ideas for this fanfic at the moment. Also I have a new book series called "A Book Of My Dumbass Series" and it is on wattpad. It's sort of random and everything, they aren't really "books." I think it's accurate to compare them to "This Book Loves You" by Pewdiepie, known as Felix Kjellberg. Just quite random. But if you would like to look at those then I'll link it here||: my. /UiNb/xWLfsb6POu :|| also do you like the new cover? I do... anyways let's get into the "chapter"_

 _She walked away from the bridge. The cool air blowing against her, leaving goosebumps on her exposed arms_

 _(A/N||: I should point out that I am watching Supernatural while writing this, so if you watch spn [Side A/N||: I know that most of my wattpad readers do:||] then let's see how many references you'll get. I'll add a separate "chapter" where I tell you the references. They'll vary over the seasons so...if you haven't seen season 9 (Kayla) or maybe even 4, then I'm sorry). She looked up into the sky, realizing the loneliness she's witnessed for the past 2 years. She didn't have friends, she referred to them as "dead." Dead being referred to lost, lost being known as...gone. She had no friends, they all left her. It was probably all her fault. She was as sweet as can be, but she was unpredictable. One would say she was wayward. She didn't care though, only some things caused her to break down._

 _She noticed how calm everything was so far. Walking down the empty road, she turned her head to see a 1967 Impala. To most people it would appear empty, but to her she saw three men. In the front seats, she saw who were most likely brothers, talking to one another. In the back, was a man who seemed more dressed up than the others. He had a slight glow emerging from his body. She soon noticed his staring at her, smiling. She also took noticed to the wings behind him, they were almost unnoticeable to her. She watched as the wings disappear and as the man in the back placed his hands on the two brothers, disappearing in a flash of light soon after. She stared at the Impala in amazement. Letting out a small laugh, she continued walking._

 _She closed her eyes, the calming feeling rushing through her body. It was as if her demons were busy playing a game of poker or spin-the-bottle with Lucifer, in a cage unable to escape. Not having to worry about them being there, or here, to poke around with her._

 _She opened her eyes once again, her mind traveling off to her boyfriend. If you were to call them by what their opposites are, then you'd have a bitch and a jerk. A perfect match. Except he wasn't a jerk, and in his eyes she wasn't a bitch. Just the opposites. He was there for her, she was there for him. She needed something, he'd be there to get it. Anyone could ask for him, but she got him. She felt almost guilty. But she was happy too. Happy that she was lucky enough to be with him._

 _"Carry on," he would tell her. "You'll be fine once you're done. And we'll find peace together." He was like a hunter in disguise. With him...it was as if he was there surrounding her with salt to keep her demons away. Or maybe a wingless angel, healing her every time a new scar was made._

 _She wasn't always healed or protected. She would grow tired of it. Her weary head unable to rest ever. But then, he'll show up again. "You don't need to cry anymore, I'm here." And he was._

 _She stopped, standing by the forest. She looked into the trees and saw the three men again. Only this time, they were standing up, all staring at her. She walked over to them, sticking her hand through the man with the glow. She did it to the brothers and found that they weren't real. She didn't understand. They began walking away, deeper into the dark forest. She began running after them, but found them nowhere to be seen._

 _But what she did find...was a lake. And in the lake, was her reflection. Except what she saw was a glow, similar to the man, and on her chest was a tattoo like mark. Shaped like a sun and a star in the middle (A/N||: I'm trying really hard to not say "pentagram surrounded by a sun" and that itself is hard. Like how do you describe that without saying "pentagram?"). She looked at the reflection in shock only to recover moments after. She looked at her surroundings, a cleared space with a large rock and of course a small lake all surrounded by trees. She realized how far she had ran. She wasn't familiar with the area either since she was visiting family. She was lost. She sighed as she and began finding her way back to the empty road._

 _Badaboom badabam badabang, over 900 words. And this was a free-write chapter, and it might as well be an official chapter because this has made the ideas of the next two (possibly) chapters! I'm gonna go now. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Also let's see if you could spot the references._

 _And let's not forget the chapter guessing thing. You know where you guess a song(s), what it's about and who's pov. Anyways let's start that:_

 _Chapter Name: Forest_

 _Preview: Could hear the trees saying my name. Nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be heard. Silent, a one word description of the dark forest I walk through. Finding a light that can't be found._

 _Welp, can't wait to see...or read...the guesses. This chapter contains two songs by the same artist. You can message me your guesses or comment/review under here._

 _Follow My Nonactive Social Media_

 _Instagram:_

 _NooneButLix_

 _Lgbt_provider_

 _Bloodymamesvalentine_

 _Twitter:_

 _NooneButLix_

 _Tumblr:_

 _Sassygeememe_

 _And please check out my other stories on fanfiction. net or wattpad. I will say that there is one story on ffn that I will not be putting on wattpad, you could only read it there. But wattpad has more stories that contains more visuals that you won't see on ffn like the "A Book Of My Dumbass Series" books, so ye. Like I said hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait and I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again. Bye._


End file.
